warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistheart (Aquamarine1212)
Mistheart '''is a silky, long-haired, smoky, light gray, classic tabby molly with a white chest, underbelly, and paws, a thick undercoat, a large muscled, stout, strong build, amber eyes, and claw marks running along both sides of her face. Personality Charismatic and confident, Mistheart will never just be "a part of the crowd". Her bold, take-charge attitude gives her a strong presence wherever she goes. Her drive and determination is second to none. Her strong, unshakeable morals and relentless belief in them make her stable, but stubborn. Mistheart is outspoken and down-to-earth. She loves practicality and efficiency, and has a strong sense of duty and responsibility for her friends. Mistheart has an infectious energy about her, and her enthusiasm for her duties makes her extremely likeable. Cats are naturally drawn to her energy, and she gladly accepts the attention. Mistheart loves a challenge, and doesn't shy away from conflict. She confidently faces problems head on and will be one of the last to give up on a project. Mistheart's strong core beliefs can sometimes make her stubborn to the point of ruthlessness. If someone stands against her morals, she will plow them down without hesitation. She can be extremely insensitive and dismissive of other people's emotions. She is almost incapable of backing down from a fight, and has a "my way or the highway" attitude that can make her downright unlikable when she is crossed. She can become cocky and overconfident, and at times her cynical attitude leads her to assume the worst of others. Mistheart is very active in seeking out relationships. She will pursue people she's interested in, and at times can seem a little overbearing. She loves making friends with cats who are unafraid to debate with her - she enjoys finding people that challenge her and force her to defend and strengthen her ideas. The only thing Mistheart doesn't like to be challenged on is her sense of right versus wrong. Anybody challenging that aspect of her personality instantly loses her respect and is quickly ignored by her. Education and Skills Mistheart is very physically strong and a fierce fighter. She can lead charges into battles and knows how to use her claws against her enemies. Mistheart however is horrible at being stealthy. Her naturally large frame that helps her plow her way through battle is a hinderance when she's trying to slip through the forest unnoticed. She doesn't have the grace or the lightness of foot for stalking. History Mist split off to live on her own at only six moons, and has little recollection of her parents. The absence of her parents has left Mist with a somewhat cynical attitude towards relationships and no desire to tie herself down with any cat. She was a wanderer before joining Lakeclan. She travelled across many lands, never settling down until she went to The Lake. When she heard about cats forming a group, she didn't think it was for her but decided to give it a try. Eventually it was her developing concern for her clanmates that convinced her to stay with the clan. Relations '''Mate: Lakefur Sons: Pebblestorm, Bluestream Daughter: Silverbumble Granddaughters: Wigeon, Falcon Grandsons: Rook, Dove Brother-in-Law: River Mother-in-Law: Cloud Father-in-Law: Swallow Friends: '''Gingerwhisker, Lakefur, Minkeye '''Rivals: Cloudberry (Aquamarine1212) Cloudberry, Viperblaze Trivia * Mistheart is a rehash of the character Mistwater from The Forming of Lakeclan Series. ** Mistwater's suffix was changed from ''-wind'' to ''-heart'' because while ''-wind has no real relation to her personality, ''-heart ''describes her unshakeable morality and passion. * Mistheart's name is a tribute to her silver pelt (Mist-) and her passionate personality (-heart). * After getting her cheeks scarred in battle, Mistheart somewhat proudly refers to her scars as her "whiskers". * Misheart would likely be an ENTJ personality type. Gallery ''Lineart by: therougecat and musewings mistheart4advisor.png|Mistheart (Advisor) (v2) mistheart3advisor.png|Mistheart (Advisor) (v1) mistheart1warrior.png|Mistheart (Member) mistheart2queen.png|Mistheart (Queen) Mistheart.jpg|Photograph mistheart2.png|Old Sprite Category:Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Aquamarine1212